Oto's Demon Three: The Hanya Assassins
by jay.gonzales
Summary: After four years of training by Zabuza and Orochimaru, watch as Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro make names for themselves in the shinobi world.Starting a Month or two behind the Chunin Exams. Strong/Mature Naruto


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Author's Note: Okay, This is my second part of Oto's Demon Three. For those of you who haven't read my first story, I'll be writing the key facts down below. If you have read it then just skip ahead. Please leave many Reviews!**

**1. Naruto is kidnapped by Kumo, but then is kidnapped or saved by Orochimaru.**

**2. Haku, Naruto, and Kimimaro are trained by Zabuza and Orochimaru. **

**3. Naruto has a Kekkei Genkai, The Minds Eye of The Kagura, Karin's Bloodline. 4. Naruto and Karin are cousins and know, mom's side of the family, she had it to. Very protective of her.**

**5. Naruto and Kyuubi made a deal. Naruto gets one tail of Kyuubi's chakra permanently added to his chakra supply. They now share Naruto's five senses. Kyuubi also awakened Naruto's bloodline as part of deal. **

**6. And now we start the story! Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto silently walked through the halls of Oto as he gently let his fingers trail against the designs carved into the walls. At his destination, Naruto quickly entered the door that opened itself due to the feeling of his presence. In front of him sat Orochimaru on his throne, with a grin on his face, and around him stood his personal bodyguards, The Sound Four.

"You summoned me, Orochimaru-sensei," Naruto asked as he brushed off Tayuya's glare with a smile.

"Ah, yes, Naruto-kun, I did, but I was hoping Kimimaro would also join us. I wanted him to accompany you on your next mission."

A slight frown marred Naruto's face, "Kimimaro has not been feeling well as of lately. He has bedridden himself for the remainder of the day."

Concern and curiosity was clearly visible on Orochimaru's face, "Is that so, This could pose a serious problem if Kimimaro isn't available for the Konohagakure invasion."

"Not to worry Orochimaru-sensei, Kimimaro's illness is nothing to worry yourself over, since he has reminded me constantly for every time I bring it up." Naruto chuckled softly as he felt his spirit rise. "Should I perhaps wait for Zabuza-sempai and Haku to get back from their mission, Orochimaru-sensei?"

"No, they wont be back for another week, and Kimimaro was just a precaution, you can finish the mission yourself, Naruto-kun."

"I understand, where will I be heading this time, Orochimaru-sensei?"

Orochimaru smirked and replied, "The outskirts of Konoha. I would like for you to retrieve me a scroll, The Forbidden Scroll of Seals, from one of Konoha's shinobi who wishes to join our forces!"

Naruto's eyebrows rose up in surprise and astonishment. "The Scroll of Seals! The only way to steal that is from right under the Hokage's nose. This shinobi must be quite skilled to accomplish this endeavor."

"Ah, I'll leave the judgment of skills to you, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru grinned as he rested his head on his fist and continued, "But I believe you should be on your way now, since Kabuto has planned this mission to occur two days from now, Naruto-kun."

"I understand," Naruto turned around for the door before suddenly stopping, "And if the mission is a failure?" Naruto asked seriously.

A expression of distaste became visible on Orochimaru's face before replying, "Then kill him! I Have no need for worthless shinobi!"

Naruto nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

xxxxxxxxxx

2 Days Later

A lone figure with a green Chunin vest and two over-sized shuriken on his back could be seen jumping from tree branch to tree branch in great haste. Hidden in the shadows, Naruto keenly observed the shinobi land in the rendezvous point from behind his mask. He then slowly descended from the trees to soundlessly land on a low branch located a few feet behind Mizuki.

Mizuki stood with both hands on his knees while he exhaustedly gasped for breath,

completely unaware of the shinobi behind him.

"The Scroll of Seals. Where is it?" Mizuki's eye widened as he spun around with kunai drawn to stand face-to-face with a Hanya masked shinobi- the masked figure's slitted-blue eyes locked with Mizuki's.

Naruto's body went rigid as a mixture of shock, confusion, and anger merged inside of him. "You are…Mizuki? Correct?"

Mizuki stared at Naruto for a moment, trying to determine who this shinobi was. For the first time since the encounter, Black eyes leaved Blue as Mizuki cautiously took in Naruto's appearance. The figure before him wore a whitish gray shirt, along with a purple belt composed of rope that firmly held in place black pants and a black staff with matching sandals, and on his back, the emblem of Oto was proudly displayed in black, which was, of course, unknown to Mizuki. A white Hanya mask, with two horns, sat comfortably on his face where his Hiate-ate probably resided under. Blond locks and slitted-blue eyes are the only noticeable characteristics of this shinobi that could possibly be used to identify him. No, Mizuki had never encountered anyone who fit this profile in his life, and he was pretty damn sure of it too. This boy's presence reeked of power and strength. He'd probably be just as great as any one of Konoha's top Jonins, and that was saying something, considering his age and the fact that Konoha is known as one of the big daddy rabbits of the other four nations. Orochimaru had one hell of a subordinate.

Mizuki hesitated. Than said, "Do I…know you?"

There was a long, awkward silence that lasted an agonizing thirty seconds, but with those demonic slitted-blue eye's gaze directed at you, made it feel like an eternity. Naruto then replied with calm certainty, "No, but I know you!"

"Is that so?" Mizuki said cautiously, feeling like he was walking on a thin line. He than slowly reached up and unclasped the button on his Chunin vest with a snap, and carefully guided a scroll out of his pouch and into his hand. "I…I couldn't retrieve The Scroll of Seals. So I just grabbed this," Mizuki motioned to the scroll in his hand and murmured, "It was a foolhardy mission to begin with."

"A…Foolhardy mission?" Naruto said with ire. "A mission you proposed yourself knowing full well the difficulty and hazardous nature of this mission!" Naruto's eyes bored into Mizuki's causing him to step back in fright. "Orochimaru-sensei will be quite displeased with your performance!"

"W-Which is why I brought this scroll f-for compensation!" Mizuki briskly cut in- his words full of distress.

"Compensation?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow at this. Did he really think that measly scroll would be compensation enough for Konoha's most precious scroll, The Scroll of Seals, that he was supposed to deliver to gain access to Oto, but failed miserably in? Surely not. It would be like offering tin for gold. But by that hopeful face of his, he believed it would.

A _worthless _shinobi he was indeed.

"The scroll. Give it here!" Naruto commanded with an out stretched hand. Mizuki quickly tossed the scroll to Naruto without a hint of hesitation. With expertise precision, Naruto quickly caught the scroll in midair and unfolded it to read its contents, before his eyes widened slightly. _Oh, a list of Bunshinjutsu! And they're quite rare too! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Bunshin Diabakuha, and Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. So this mission didn't end in complete failure. This will be a nice edition to sensei's Jutsu collection. Orochimaru-sensei will be most pleased! _Naruto then refolded the scroll to slide it into the pouch located on his belt and looked at Mizuki's hopeful face with disgust. "I'm surprised you were able to get your hands on a scroll of this caliber." He stated in a calm voice. "But, you will not be joining Oto today, matter of fact, ever. Orochimaru-sensei has no need for shinobi who guarantee empty promises." Naruto slowly placed his hand on the hilt of his Shikomizue and slowly withdrew the blades so that its special metal shined with beauty. "The possibility of you being a spy for Oto is now gone since you've been discovered trying to steal The Scroll of Seals by Konoha." Naruto extended his arms so that both blades of his Shikomizue fully withdrew from their scabbards, and then he pointed one blade threateningly at Mizuki while he rested the other blade on the back of his neck nonchalantly. "Your too much of a risk for us to let you wander around on your own. You know to much about Oto and our future operations. Just think, if the head of Konoha's ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force, Morino Ibiki, gets his hands on you…I will not allow that to happen." Mizuki stood speechless as the color left his face while Naruto grunted and said, "This really has became an inconvenience. If only Kimimaro was here to clean up the trash as he would always do for us." The blade pointed at Mizuki started to slowly bubble Kyuubi's red chakra until it completely engulfed the whole blade including the scabbard. "But I have no problem cleaning up the trash this time! Since it is, of course you, Mizuki!"

Mizuki jumped back and skidded across the grass a good twenty feet before he unhooked one of his over-sized Shuriken and screamed, "You! Who the hell are you? You keep referring to me as if we once knew each other! I never meet you in my life!"

Naruto chuckled out loud like a maniac as he redirected his Kyuubi-fied blade at Mizuki. "Never meet me before in your life, eh! How wrong you are, Mizuki! If my chakra blade didn't jog up your memory than maybe this will!" Naruto then plowed the blade that rested on his neck into the ground with incredible strength and gripped his Hanya mask before he dramatically pulled it off.

Blond hair partially covered an Oto Hiate-ate while Naruto's blue hysterical eyes bulldozed Mizuki's. A cruel ruthless smirk along with three whisker marks adorned on each cheek was also on display on Naruto's young face as a chuckle vibrated through his throat. "Has this jogged up your memory, Mizuki?"

"U-Uzumaki Naruto, Y-You're the student of Orochimaru-sama!" Mizuki shook with shock and intense fright.

"One of the three!" Naruto chuckled. "Is it such a surprise, Mizuki? That Orochimaru-sensei has found an interest in me, a dead last of Konoha's Academy." Palming his Hanya mask, Naruto re-attached it to his head as he consciously made his eyes fade to crimson. "I'm going to enjoy this! Killing you that is! Defend yourself!" Mizuki's eye's widened as he watched Naruto grab the other half of his Shikomizue from the ground and leap from the branch with amazing speed and distance.

Within his prey's personal space, Naruto swung his blade at Mizuki, while Mizuki countered with his over-sized shuriken. Sparks flew as the two blades collided and Mizuki grimaced at the strength Naruto demonstrated.

Naruto smiled behind his mask and laughed with malicious satisfaction before saying, "Too much for you? Right Mizuki!" Naruto's laughter continued to fill the ears of Mizuki as he struggled against the overpowering might of Uzumaki Naruto. "Should I perhaps tune it down a bit? Make it a little enjoyable for the both of us?" Naruto's demonic eyes stared straight into Mizuki's challengingly while he eased off some of the pressure he was inflicting on Mizuki. "How's that? Fells better right!" He then channeled his elemental chakra into his Shikomizue and started to cleanly cut through his opponent's blade with ease and much to the dismay of Mizuki. Releasing his shuriken from his grasp, Mizuki tried to jump back but was immediately noticed by Naruto. A rear horse kick sent Mizuki crashing into a tree painfully, which was followed with a barrage of kunai that had spot-on accuracy.

Naruto watched Mizuki pull out the kunai that was imbedded deep into his body with uninterested eyes as if he knew his fun would be coming to an end.

With a quick Shunshin, Naruto appeared before the fallen Mizuki with his Shikomizue cocked and in Mizuki's chest the next moment as he successfully pinned him into the tree. "Is this the best you can do, Mizuki? If so, I advise you prey to whatever god you prey to and beg for a miracle, cause there'll be no mercy from me!" Pointing the other half of his Shikomizue at Mizuki's head, Naruto gave him a close up view of his Kyuubi-fied blade with indifference. "You bore me." With a simple thrust, Naruto's blade pierced Mizuki's head as he watched him seizure uncontrollably, thus giving him a quick but painful death. He than pulled both blades from Mizuki's body and swiped them clean of any of Mizuki's residue before replacing them in each others scabbards.

Naruto then slide his Shikomizue between the two purple ropes that held his pants in place and then he undid the bindings that were wrapped around his left arm, and underneath those bindings was the summoning contract of snakes tattooed in black. Biting his thumb enough to draw blood, Naruto gathered the required amount of chakra for the snake he desired and slashed his summoning contract vertically with his bloody thumb and waited until a puff of smoke indicated his summoning's arrival.

"You ssssumoned me, Naruto-ssssama?" a fifteen foot anaconda slithered out of the puff of smoke with its head held high so that it stood with equal footing with Naruto.

"Yes," Naruto said with indifference as he guided the snakes eyes to the corpse of Mizuki with his hand nonchalantly. "Leave no remains. Understood?"

"With pleassssure!" As quick as lightning, the anaconda slithered and coiled around Mizuki with glee as it began to engulf him headfirst. _Another man's trash is another mans treasure, _Naruto mused, _or rather, food!_

Jumping on the top of a tree, Naruto watched the lights of Konohagakure from afar as he slowly felt his heart brake. "Sorry, old man Hokage! But in order for Oto to prosper…your village, Konoha, must perish!" Naruto said softly before disappearing in a puff of smoke. 

xxxxxxxxxx

2 Days latter

Naruto walked through the halls of Oto with his Hanya mask resting on the side of his head and entered the door leading to Orochimaru's elite shinobi training grounds. Entering said training grounds, Naruto grinned as he watched Kimimaro practice the Dance of the Camellia on Orochimaru.

Noticing Naruto's presence, both Kimimaro and Orochimaru stooped their light training for the day.

Kimimaro gave Naruto one of his rare, sincere smiles that not many people would ever get to see in their life, but wasn't all that unusual for his for man squadron.

"Ah, Your back, Naruto-kun. How did the mission go?" Orochimaru asked already knowing the outcome.

"The mission was a failure!" Naruto said and grunted. "The shinobi wasn't worth your time, Orochimaru-sensei! So I disposed of him." Reaching into his back pocket, Naruto pulled out the Bunshinjutsu scroll that Mizuki had given him. Orochimaru eyed it with curiosity. "It's a Bunshinjutsu scroll, Orochimaru-sensei! Should I make a copy of it and put in our library?"

Orochimaru smiled and said, "No, Naruto-kun. You can keep it for yourself. Consider it payment for the mission you just completed."

Naruto's eyes widened as he said, "Are you sure, Orochimaru-sensei? The mission was a failure and they're some pretty rare jutsu in here!"

"Honestly, I expected as much. I didn't think a Chunin could steal the Scroll of Seals, none the less Mizuki, but I wasn't expecting him to steal a scroll as valuable as that there." Orochimaru said as he pointed at the Bunshinjutsu scroll.

"Y-you knew, Orochimaru-sensei?" Naruto asked flabbergasted.

With a puzzled look, Orochimaru answered, "Of course, Naruto-kun. Did you think I wouldn't know who my spies were at Konoha? I just thought it would be the perfect opportunity to exact your revenge."

Dropping low on one knee and with his head bowed, Naruto said with gratitude, "Thank you, Orochimaru-sensei!"

"You're quite welcome, Naruto-kun. Now please get up. I'm expecting Haku and Zabuza to return from their mission soon, and once they do, we'll be briefing over your next mission. It's vital that this mission is a success, because it will determine your outcome of the assignment I've assigned your squad during the Konohagakure invasion."

Naruto quickly stood up from his kneeling position grinning, eager to hear the briefing for his mission, at which Kimimaro decided to join him. Naruto's grin widened even more. "They're already here, Orochimaru-sensei!" True to his word, Haku and Zabuza walked through the corridor and into the elite shinobi training grounds minutes later with their Hanya masks on. The only difference between the two masks being that Zabuza's had three fully grown horns adorned on his mask, unlike Naruto's and Haku's, only having two.

"The mission was a success, Orochimaru-sensei!" Haku smiled brilliantly with a gleam in his eye as he reached into his pouch and pulled out the Raijin no Ken, which is infused with pure electrical energy, lighting up the training grounds a bright yellow glow. "It's an amazing weapon, right, Zabuza-sempai?"

Grunting, Zabuza said. "Yeah, but the wielder was mediocre at best! He didn't come close to wielding the Raijin no Ken to its full potential. Just hearing Aoi Rokusho claim to be the invincible swordsmen makes me want to cleave his head off again!"

Retracting the electrical energy of the Raijin no Ken into the black hilt, Haku simply tossed it to Orochimaru at which he grabbed it out of the air.

Holding the Raijin no Ken experimentally near his face in its electrified state, Orochimaru channeled his chakra into the blade, and swiped at the practice dummy ten meters away. Yellow cackling electrified energy uncontrollably shot out of the Raijin no Ken and hit everything but the practice dummy. Frowning, Orochimaru swiped again but with a little bit of flare, as he once again hit everything but his target. In a frustrated tone, Orochimaru retracted the electrical current back into the hilt and said, "With a bit of practice, Haku, this blade's electrical current will bend to your will. Before the Konohagakure invasion, You will show me your progress in wielding this blade. I also want you to add the blade's electrical current to your water based Jutsu as Tobirama Senju once did. Is that clear, Haku?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sensei!" Haku happily excepted the Raijin no Ken from Orochimaru's out stretched hand and tied the tip of the hilt to his belt.

"Now, on to more pressing maters. This next mission will probably determine the success rate of the assignment I will be assigning you all during the Konohagakure invasion." Everybody seemed to listen up and pay strict attention to Orochimaru. "Since our treaty with Sunagakure no Sato is finalized, I've drawn up the five key points to the success of the Konohagakure invasion. The first key point is the assassination of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, which will be carried out by me. The next two play a major role in the process of demoralizing the shinobi of Konohagakure. The first and most important of the two, is releasing Ichibi no Shukaku, The son of The Forth Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, within the walls of the village, presumably in the stadium of the Chunin Finals. Next, is the summoning of my personal favorite, Manda. With a Tailed Beast and the uncontrollable Manda running lose inside their village, and the death of their beloved Third Hokage, The shinobi of Konoha will no longer have the will to fight, thus the annihilation of The Will of Fire. Next, is the element of surprise. It's going to take time for the Shinobi of Suna to summon Manda. On the off chance that my perverted, fool of a ex-teammate, Jiraiya, shows up, I would like to have Manda and the Ichibi to be my fail and safe plan. If Jiraiya fights Manda, then he'll be too preoccupied to deal with the Ichibi. Either way, Jiraiya can only fight one at a time, and after I assassinate The Third Hokage, he'll be next on my list. The final key point is the destruction of Danzo and his ROOT. I have thought carefully over this matter and have decided to send all four of you, including Kabuto, with some Suna and Oto forces to deal with him. I would like to here what you know about Danzo and his ROOT."

It seemed that Zabuza was the only one of the four to have any information on Danzo and his ROOT. "When I was in Kiri's ANBU Forces, Danzo's name and his ROOT was passed around from time to time. Our ANBU and his ROOT would often have scuffles in which their was a casualty every time we did. For whatever reason the fighting stopped and they simply left Kiri. From what I've heard, he's a calm collected individual that doesn't let his emotions get out of hand, but has a love for the battlefield. As for his ROOT, they're skilled fighters that don't let their emotions get in the way of their missions or judgment. From the little information I have, Danzo still remains a mystery, to me at least."

"I see, you surprisingly have quite the information on him and his ROOT. He too, is a mystery to me, ability wise. It's not smart to underestimate someone who has been in the game for so long. I don't know what the numbers of his ROOT range from, but I believe them to be especially skilled, at least a few of them, which is why I'm taking such precautions. Word out is that he has just destroyed an economically threat to the village. The Hanyyashu from the Hayashi no Kuni. That is your assignment. Get the Remnants of the Hanyyashu to join Oto and assist you with the destruction of ROOT. There should be quite a few of them too. We need this done before the Chunin Exams start. Understood?"

"Yes!"

xxxxxxxxxx

**Authors Note: Damn this is a long chapter to me. Worked really hard on this. Hoped you enjoyed. But damn, is Naruto Manga getting exciting or what. And what's up with Danzo's Powers. Leave many Reviews!**


End file.
